


Little Bit of Tension

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trade piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: OC Sidonie x Dante, NS/FW! Written as a trade with @arridarling on Tumblr! This is their OC in the story. :)





	Little Bit of Tension

“This must be the place,” she mumbled with a sigh, taking in the bright neon sign well above the entrance, that seemed to flicker and hum slightly. There was a musty smell as she pushed the large wooden doors open, stepping into the dimly lit front hall. A bit away from the doors was a desk covered in scattered papers, as a pair of boots crossed at the ankles seemed to grace the scuffed top.

She walked towards the desk, her heels seeming to echo in the empty space, as she dropped an envelope down in front of the man whom those boots seemed to belong to.

“You must be Dante,” she greeted with a slight smile, he violet eyes darting between him and the rest of his ‘agency’. “Nice place you got here.”

“Tch, thanks,” he started, looking up at her through shaggy white bangs. “And you are?”

“Sidonie. But you can call me Sido,” she added when he looked at her strangely.  


He snickered, dragging his boots off the desk as he leaned his elbows in their place, taking the envelope she had tossed and opened it.

“Ah, Morrison sent you to me, huh? What kind of job ya got for me?” he asked, look up at her as he held the notice between his fore and middle finger.

“It’s a mutual job,” she spoke matter-of-factly, walking towards the jukebox near the apparent bar. “I’ll be working with you, considering it’s also my job to hunt demons.”

“Naw, see,” he started, making to stand, “I prefer to work alone. I don’t like being a babysitter,” he emphasized, walking over to where she stood. He clearly towered over, having to tilt his head down slightly to look at her; but she only glared right back, not moving an inch.

“Lucky for you, I’m no baby,” she retorted, he eyes seeming to sear into his.

His smirk seemed to widen into a grin, as he stepped back, holding his hands up with palms out. “Fine,” he conceded rather quickly, surprising her, “but it’s your funeral if the demons get ya.”

Ah, there it was. She had been warned by Morrison he could be snarky bastard; but, she wasn’t afraid to take on a challenge. She could hold her own against any demon; hell, it literally was her life source to kill them off. The souls of other demons fed the one that was within her being. Though, that wasn’t something he would need to know any time soon.

He returned to his desk, plopping back down on his chair, and threw a magazine over his face as he crossed his arms behind his head. His voice came through the flimsy paper, although rather muffled.

“Spare bedroom is upstairs as well as a washroom if you plan on crashing here. If not, see ya tomorrow.”

She scoffed slightly at his lack of manners, but just rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the stairs. Might as well use the resources if he is so ‘willing’ to provide them.

Having taken a bath, she let herself fall into the not-so-soft bed, stretching her limbs out at first, than rolled to her side, cupping her hands together. She absentmindedly spun the gold ring on her finger, thinking of what she would face tomorrow. The assignment spoke of a few specific demons they needed to take care of, before heading out to the final destination of Redgrave City. There was the final demon she needed to make contact with.

With another deep sigh, she rolled onto her back, her mind drifting towards that of Dante. Despite the right-off-the-bat annoyance she had for him, she couldn’t help but find him strangely attractive. It was hard to place her finger on exactly why; but it was there, and it made her stomach do flips.

She forced the thought out of her mind, however, as she reminded herself of the job that needed to be done. She gave herself a slight nod as if agreeing with her own thoughts, and lulled herself to sleep.

—

When she arose the next morning, she was surprised to find Dante already awake, polishing his guns at the counter of the bar. He heard her footsteps descending the stairs, and he looked up briefly, before returning to his cleaning.

“Morning, sunshine,” he teased, holding his gun up to look at his handy work. “Ready to get moving? Got a bit of a ride ahead of us.”

“More than ready,” she remarked, walking over to his side.

He paused for a moment, looking her over. “No weapon?” he chided, chuckling softly.

“Oh, I have weapons,” she retorted, though didn’t bother to explain.

He would see for himself later.

They took his car, much to her surprise that he had one, and he kept the top down as he drove on. The wind swirled her soft pink hair, and the freshness of the air felt wonderful in her lungs. He wore dark sunglasses, but occasionally stole glances at her.

Once at their destination, it had seemed to start getting dark. She hadn’t even noticed they had been driving that long; the trip itself only felt as if it were a few hours.

She stepped out of the car along side Dante, as they both walked into a very clearly abandoned building. It ranked of death; a clear hide away for demons and the like. It was far too clear, especially seeing the remains of animals strewn about as they walked on.

“Might be an ambush up ahead,” she spoke quietly to Dante, as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand on end.

He didn’t reply, only gave a slight nod to his head, as he pulled one of his guns from his holster. “Sure you got some kind of weapon on ya, girlie?”

She gave him her own smirk this time.

They kicked in the door in unison, being greeted with snarls and howling as lanky and slimy demons scattered around the room, some heading right for them with claws and fangs bared.

Dante’s gun barrel made contact with one, blasting it’s head clean off, while Sidonie leapt to the side, calling forth her blade, as well as her own familiar.

From the golden ring on her finger flared out a blade, as if lightning and fire were intertwined within it, and she swung, cleaving the demon attempting to drop on her in two. At her feet lunged forth a Shiba spirit, whom she directed into the path of a demon, which the familiar tore to shreds.

Dante paused for a moment, eyes slightly wide at the sight.

“Ah. I see what you meant by weapons.”

She simply smiled at him, as they went about demolishing the horde of demons that had taken residence there.

From then on out, his demeanor towards her changed. He’d tease her a little more, compliment her often, try to keep her around him as much as possible. Granted they had only been working together for a few weeks, finishing off the assignments that Morrison had written on the letter; but a sort of…tension had been building up between them.

And it finally was coming to a head.

Their most recent mission was a wild chase of two particular demons, who were attempting to portray themselves as humans to lull victims into a trap. Sidonie had suck her familiar on them, and Dante bolted along side the Shiba, with her bringing up the rear. They both seemed to be smiling at each other during the chase, as if it was just for the sheer thrill; which, to an extent, he probably was.

When they arrived back at the agency, Dante collapsed into his desk chair, laughing good-naturedly as Sidonie perched herself on his desk.

“Who knew you were so good at tying knots,” she teased, referring to the hog-tie Dante performed on the demon attempting to fight back.

“I’m a man of many talents, babe,” he replied, giving her a wink; something she had now gotten so used to, she would worry if he didn’t give her one.

There was usual flirting between the two; but tonight, she tried to push her luck…

“Think you could tie me up like that sometime?”

The smirk on his face waned slightly, and she felt a shutter crawl up her spine; oh no, did she go too far?

But when he grabbed her by the front of her blouse, pulling her into his lap and also into a deep kiss, the worries were thrown right out.

He kept one arm wrapped around her, pinning her small form to his chest, as he pulled a drawer of his desk open, producing a set of rope from it. He didn’t even break the kiss, but she pulled away to scoff at the rope in his hand.

“Do you seriously keep things like that in your desk?”

“Demon hunter, babe,” he said with a cheeky smirk, “gotta be prepared at all times.”

She rolled her eyes, but his free hand buried in her hair, pulling her in for another searing kiss. He moved from his seat, laying her out on the top of his desk, as his much larger build pressed her down into it. He pulled his hands from her, tugged her jacket off her shoulders, and pulled her cropped top over her head with a quickness.  


He pulled away for a moment, taking in her lacy bra, before his bright blue eyes locked with her violet ones.

“Better take that off yourself, or I’m gonna destroy it,” he hissed, chest heaving slightly.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, as she unclasped the bar, and dropped it along side her discarded jacket and top.  


“Better?” she teased, fluttering her lashes in an exaggerating manner; she enjoyed the huffed reaction she got from him.

“Not really,” he replied, tugging at her jean shorts. “These gotta go too.”

He popped the button, pulling them off, along with her underwear, his breath catching in his throat at seeing her exposed for him. He tore his jacket and shirt off, throwing them to the side, as he leaned back over her, taking the rope in his hands.

“Leaving my socks on?” she asked, running a calve along his side.

He visibly shuttered. “Yes. Those are sexy as hell on you.”

She giggled, but bit her lip when he pulled rope taught with a slight snap.

“Sit up for me babe,” he requested, and she did so. He wrapped an end of the rope around her wrists, tying them behind her back, as he wound it around her shoulders, waist, and between her breasts where he tied a knot. He made two more knots at her sides, using the extra line of rope to tie behind her knees, opening her to him and keeping her bound so she couldn’t move to close her thighs.

Once the last knot was tied, he stepped back to marvel at his work, smirking at the sight of her cunt glistening.

“Who knew that tying you up would get you so wet, Sido,” he teased, pressing a finger to her folds.

She whined and bucked her hips a little, but his free hand held her down by her hip. His fingertip found her clit, drawing small circles around it, making her mouth slack slightly at the sensation.

“You look so good like this,” he whispered, as if to himself, and he pulled his fingers away from her to work at his jean front.

He pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to let his cock free, and he let out a low curse when he pressed his tip to her folds.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about this before,” he remarked, pressing his tip into her entrance slowly.

“I-I say the s-same thing,” she admitted, letting her head press back into his desk as he pushed his cock further into her.

For a moment she forgot about her binds, and so desperately wished to wrap her arms around his neck; but all she could do was struggle against the ties.

“Sorry, Sido,” he breathed, finally reaching the hilt inside her, “but you’re at my mercy right now.”

His pace was slow and lazy, dragging his cock out bit by bit only to ram back into her with enough force to make her slide along the desk top. He couldn’t help the dark smirk across his face as he watched her breasts bounce with each of his thrust.

“God you feel so good around me,” he groaned, picking up his pace a bit more.

Her toes curled inside her socks as he gripped her bound hips, tilting her against his body with ease so he could pound into her at a different angle. Her head slumped back as he mouth hung open slightly, little pants and whimpers escaping her.

His grip was almost bruising as he sped up his pace further, his cock barely leaving her as he pressed flush against her. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten and flutter, as she in return could feel his cock twitching and beginning to swell.

“D-Dante,” she gasped, “Dante, I’m-”

“Me too babe,” he rasped, his grip on her only tightening.

She felt a burst of warmth in her middle as her body tensed, her hips rocking of their own accord into Dante’s. Her walls clenching on his cock pulled him over the edge, as he pressed flush against her core, spilling his seed within her. He let his body slump over, keep his hands braced at either side of her head, so he didn’t crush her with his weight. Slowly, though reluctantly, he pulled away from her warmth, holding in a groan at the soft whine she made from his movement.  


Once he adjusted his jeans, he lifted her up slowly, and began undoing the knots. He carefully removed the rope from her, and carried her up to the bathroom, where he used a damp cloth to tend to her rope burns. Luckily there was some soothing gel in the cabinet; he would have to thank Lady for leaving it there later.

Though she emphasized she could walk herself, he carried her to her bed, and decided to curl up with her, but not before discarding the rest of his clothing. He pulled her into his arms, and she cuddled into his warmth.

“I appreciate the trust you have in me,” he mumbled into her hair.

She gave a playful scoff. “Who said I trust you?”

“You let me tie you the hell up. That says it enough.”

She mumbled something incoherent, and he just chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her head.

As he seemed to have fallen asleep next to her, Sidonie dwelled a bit on the situation she was now in. She knew there were more fights ahead. She knew what her ultimate goal was at the end of all this.

But, she figured, as she pressed a bit more into Dante’s chest, the worries could be left for another day.


End file.
